


Te lo dije

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una noche bastante animada, Manigoldo se despierta en una habitación ajena sin recordar con quien ha dormido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te lo dije

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Pensó un poco, después del primer bar Shion, se había picado y se había largado, en ese momento, se había ido a otro bar. Donde se encontró con Kardia, así que bebieron juntos y después, él había salido detrás de un chaval con pelo azul. Así que ese era al que se había follado.

Abrió los ojos para ver como era el cuarto de ese chaval con el que se había acostado, mas para su sorpresa, ese lugar le sonaba demasiado. Miró hacía todas direcciones, menos al bulto que estaba a su lado, si lo miraba sería demasiado fácil.

Le seguía sonando, él había estado en ese cuarto, así que no podía haberse ido con ese chico, porque a ese no lo conocía de nada. Lo que volvía a la incógnita de a quien se había follado y que además conocía.

Y de repente le vino un flash a la mente que le dejó helado, no, no podía ser con él. Pero se acordó de que cuando el chaval de pelo azul claro lo rechazó después de seguirle por toda la ciudad. Se encontró con Shion, quien iba conduciendo la moto de Manigoldo. Manigoldo comenzó a echarle la bronca porque él iba con su moto. Así que el rubio le tuvo que recordar que le había prestado sus llaves. Por lo que al darse cuenta de eso, había ido a buscarlo.

En resumen, como no lo encontraba, se puso a dar vueltas con la moto para ver si lo encontraba y en cuanto escuchó a alguien quejarse de un “tipo de pelo azul que era bastante gilipollas” fue a preguntar que había sido de él y ahí estaba.

Manigoldo se montó de paquete y dejo que Shion lo llevara a su casa, entonces el de pelo azul comenzó a haberle bromas bastante subiditas de tono. Que no paró cuando llegaron a la casa de Shion. Este le dijo a Manigoldo que se quedara a dormir en su casa porque lo veía muy bebido y no tenía ganas de llevarlo hasta la otra punta de ciudad debido a que según él, se ponía muy pesado o alguna escusa parecida.

Entonces las cosas volvían a ser muy difusas, pero el resumen era que básicamente se había follado a Shion. Se quedó mirando al techo, con los ojos abiertos como un búho. No, no podía haberse follado a Shion, se había dicho que jamás lo haría. Para su desgracia, le tenía bastante cariño, incluso de una forma como más...romántica. Aunque solo era platónico, veía a Shion como alguien inalcanzable.

Shion era un crio, tenía siete años menos que él. Además era un maldito buenazo, si, tenía su carácter, pero seguía siendo un buenazo y en especial para esos temas más amorosos. Se sintió horrible por haberlo hecho. O bueno, aun quedaba alguna posibilidad de que no fuera Shion, si aun la había.

Por ello con esta inútil y desespera esperanza, miró por fin hacía la persona que tenía al lado. Y si, era Shion. Mas no era lo mismo imaginarlo que darte con eso en toda la cara, por ello de la impresión intentó alejarse de él como si quemara, y acabó comiéndose el suelo casi sin saber como.

Con el ruido que hizo, fue normal que Shion se despertara y se girara para mirar que leches le pasaba. Manigoldo se cagó en todo por la desnudez de ambos y porque bueno, se les notaba lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Shion, todavia adormilado.

—Lo...siento—se disculpó Manigoldo, cada letra le costó bastante soltarla, se sintió muy extraño por tener que disculparse con alguien sobre ese tema, nunca lo había tenido que hacer.

—¿Por?—preguntó Shion extrañado.

—Por lo de esta noche—dijo Manigoldo, era demasiado obvio desde su punto de vista.

—Te aseguro que no tienes que disculparte por eso—aseguró Shion con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Manigoldo no debió hacerle caso, porque se encontraba aun algo inquieto por eso.

—Como se entere tu abuelo, me mata—se lamentó.

—No, no lo hará—aseguró Shion, tan tranquilo como antes.

—Si, lo hará, por como es contigo y el cariño que me tiene, lo hará, te lo aseguro—insistió Manigoldo.

Shon se dio cuenta de que Manigoldo no iba a ceder con eso, por lo que se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar al borde de esta, para dejarse caer sobre el suelo y quedarse sentado junto a Manigoldo, quien seguía farfullando cosas a las que Shion ya no le prestaba ninguna atención. Por lo que Shion le calló con un gran beso que pilló a Manigoldo desprevenido. 

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Manigoldo algo sonrojado por haber sido pillado de improvisto.

El rubio le miró con una sonrisa radiante. Hacía tiempo que había notado que Manigoldo le correspondía en esos sentimientos amorosos, mas Manigoldo siempre había sido una persona muy especialita a lo que sentimientos se trataban.

—Que me gustas—soltó Shion, rojo como un tomate, lo mejor que podía hacer era soltárselo de una.

El de pelo azul se quedo sin saber ni que hacer ni que decir, era una experiencia horrible. Él, que siempre tenía algo para todo y para todos no era capaz de soltar ni una palabra. Por ello decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió, no pensar.

—¡Tú también me gustas!—exclamó por fin Manigoldo.

Sin decir mucho más, abrazó a Shion por la cintura para abrazarlo y plantarle un apasionado beso. Le supo mejor de lo que jamás se había imaginado, puesto que jamás se pensó que Shion correspondiera ese pequeño encaprichamiento que tenía hacía él.

Se quedaron mirando durante un rato de una manera extrañamente cariñosa para venir de parte de Manigoldo, pero no pudo negar que estaba bien. Ese curioso comienzo de una relación con Shion se sentía mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. 

Todo ese momento fue preciosamente cortado por la aparición del abuelo de Shion, quién abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shion de golpe. Hakurei había estado la noche fuera y debía de haber llegado en ese momento, al no ver a su nieto por la casa, supuso que estaba en su cuarto.

—Hola Shion, ¿qué tal la...—se quedó cortado al ver a Shion y Manigoldo en ese momento tan comprometido.

A Manigoldo le volvió el miedo de que Hakurei lo matara, con lo protector que era con Shion y el “cariño” que le tenía a él, se lo temía bastante.

—Hola...—Manigoldo no sabía que decir de nuevo, pero era un bocazas que tendía a cagarla—.Me he follado a tu nieto—soltó ante la atónita mirada de Shion.

Hakurei le miró tranquilamente y encogió los hombros.

—¿Cómo siempre no?—preguntó Hakurei tan tranquilo, para sorpresa de los otros dos—Esperad, ¿no estabais saliendo?—cuestionó sorprendido.

—No—contestaron los dos a la vez.

El silencio se hizo ante esas palabras y Hakurei los miró anonadado por eso, para después soltar una sonora carcajada ante la atónita mirada de Manigoldo.

—Jodo si os ha costado—comentó Hakurei una vez que se le hubo pasado la risa.

—¿No te enfada que me haya follado a tu nieto?—preguntó Manigoldo sorprendido.

—Para nada—contestó Hakurei—Bueno, os dejo.

Los dos se miraron anonadados entre si. La cara que tenía Manigoldo en esos momentos era un poema, tanto que Shion no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, en total estuvo como media hora riéndose a carcajadas. A Manigoldo no le hizo tanta gracia, pero por lo menos Hakurei había visto bien esa relación, tanto que hasta había pensado que estaban juntos desde hace más tiempo. Le echo una ojeada a Shion y en un momento dado, entre sus carcajadas le soltó un: 

—Te lo dije.


End file.
